Greg Revamped
by CocoaButternut
Summary: While working on a scene, Greg is attacked by some creature that he later finds out was a vampire. Now he's been "Revamped". How will he cope with this new lifestyle?
1. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Vegas or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. ^.^**

**Enjoy the story! =)**

* * *

Greg couldn't be more ecstatic to arrive at a crime scene in his entire life. He'd do almost anything to end the country music torture that Nick had forced him to listen to. Riley didn't seem to mind the music at all but not everyone could be as tolerant as her. He wanted out, and it would be nice if this scene was closer to the city.

As the Denali slowed to a stop at the end of the driveway, Greg practically leapt out of the SUV. Riley exited once the car was off and chuckled lightly at Greg's actions. Nick was the last to exit the car and couldn't help but make a comment.

"What's a matter, Greggo? Couldn't handle a little twang?"

"That was 43 minutes and 26 seconds worth of country music hell."

Riley laughed outwardly now. "Country isn't that horrible."

"Yes, Riley. Yes it is. There's no variation!" Greg exclaimed as he opened the back of the Denali then handed Riley her kit and then grabbed his own.

"Hey! There's no such thing as bad country music." Nick responded, sounding insulted as he pulled out his own kit before closing the back of the Denali. "And there is variation." He added.

Greg shook his head in denial but said nothing more as he and Riley followed Nick up the dirt driveway. As the group approached the captain of homicide turned and addressed them.

"So what has no variation?" the captain, Jim Brass inquired.

"Country music. It's an ongoing debate." Nick stated.

"There's no debate-" Greg began, but Nick interrupted.

"So what do we have here, Jim?"

Brass responded, "A 32 year old, Joshua Harmon. His friend said that something was up when Josh missed his own birthday party the other day. He said Josh was a major party man and would never miss an excuse to get drunk. No sign of forced entry but the front door was wide open. The property's been secured. The guy's throat's been ripped up. Philip's already here and thinks the guy was probably attacked by some animal. He's down in the basement. Just go into the kitchen, there'll be a door that leads to the basement where the body is."

"Alright. Thanks, Jim." Nick nodded his thanks and waved the rest of the team to follow.

They entered the home and found their way to the kitchen and saw the door to the basement.

"Wow. That's one solid door." Riley noted. "Reinforced steel," she moved the door back and forth, "and heavy."

"With a bunch of locks to boot." Greg added as he observed the door. "Who or what was he trying to keep out?" Greg wondered.

"Or what was he trying to keep in?" Nick countered.

He then proceeded on his way to the basement, taking out his flashlight to see in the dark. The other two followed. They found David Philips squatting beside the body of Joshua Harmon, pulling out a thermometer from the liver.

"Hey, David." Nick greeted. "What do you have for us today?"

"Hey, Nick. TOD's around 30 hours ago. COD may be from a loss of blood but we won't know for sure until autopsy. Looks like an animal has gotten to him though. I suspect maybe a big cat or coyote; something with fangs."

"Happy birthday." Nick muttered as he looked down at the former Joshua Harmon.

David quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"He was apparently killed on his birthday." Nick informed him.

David mouthed an 'oh' before he started putting his tools away.

"Maybe he had an illegal pet and kept it down here." Greg proposed. "Then it turned on him and got free."

"Would explain the heavy door." Riley acknowledged.

"Sounds plausible. Alright; Riley, you go upstairs and look for any clues, paw prints or something that can confirm our hunch." Riley nodded and started up the stairs. "Greggo, you take pictures of the body so David can take it away and then search for any signs of an animal being in here. I'm going outside and checking out the property for any clues and tell Jim to send out an alert that there might be a man killing animal on the loose."

Greg nodded as well and began taking photos of the body right away. Nick took this as a good sign and jogged up the stairs.

"Why would anyone keep a wild animal in there basement? They're just asking to be killed." David said, trying to make conversation.

Greg snapped a photo of the man's hands."I dunno D-man. From what I've learned from this job, people are crazy…. Ugh, now that freakin' songs stuck in my head!"

David's lip tugged into a smile, "What song?"

"I don't have a clue what it is." Greg walked to the other side of the body and crouched down, snapping more pictures. "I just know it's some country song where a guy kept singing 'God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy'. And now it just keeps playing over and over again in my head; and it's gonna drive me crazy."

"I thought you didn't like country?" David questioned, surprise alighting his features.

"I don't." Greg looked up from his camera for a small moment before looking back through the lens and snapping a photo. "Nick forced me to listen to it on the way here. An entire 45 minutes worth of country hell."

David laughed. "Nick would do that."

"Alright, D-man. Body's yours." Greg said as he stepped back from the body.

"Why, thank you." David said as he and another man put Joshua in the body bag that was awaiting him.

They carried it up the stairs in a stretcher and were gone. The only people left in the basement now were Greg and one of Jim's officers. The man's tag read, Reed.

Greg started searching for signs of an animal that may have been in the basement. There was some blood that had covered the victim and that had covered the floor, but it was smeared so that he couldn't get anything out of it. So he searched for hair, in this case fur, and paw prints or teeth marks in one of the pieces of junk that was down here. He lifted his flash light and found something promising.

"Jackpot." He muttered and took a photo of it.

There in front of him was a steel cage made of bars. He entered the cage and found bones.

"This is one sick bastard." Greg said.

He put a marker down beside one of the bones and let light illuminate the dimly lighted area before picking it up. There he held a femur in his latex gloved hand.

"Hey, Nicky; we got ourselves sick one here. Over." He spoke into his radio.

"Why's that? Over." Nick responded.

"I found a human femur in a cage I suspect held whatever he was keeping down here. He was feeding it with people, Nicky. Over."

There was a long pause before Nick replied. "Guess whatcomes around goes around. Over."

Greg's lip twitched with a sad smile, "Guess so. Over."

He placed his radio back in its pocket and put the bone on the ground. He raised the camera back up from hanging from his neck and placed another marker by a collar bone. As the flash filled the room he heard a thud and something that sounded like muffled gagging.

Greg spun around, dropping the camera and quickly turning his flashlight off. He slowly took his gun out of its holster and aimed it somewhere near the ground, hoping it was somewhere near the animals height. The muffled gagging slowly ceased and he heard something he couldn't identify. It wasn't chewing like he thought it might be, but something else.

He could just well enough to see where he was going but not well enough to know what was what. As he neared the staircase the noise got louder and he could see the outline of something hovering over what appeared to be a body.

He tried not to breathe too loud as he took shelter behind a wooden beam that was about 10 feet away. Slowly he peered out and took aim. He lifted the flashlight up beside the gun and pressed the button.

A stream of light blared through the dim room and illuminated a skinny, leathery, tan-skinned human- like body with a balding head with its face buried in Officer Reed's neck. Suddenly the thing's head twisted in Greg's direction and hissed as the light hit its eyes.

Greg's eyes widened as he took a sharp breathe in. This was definitely not the kind of animal he was thinking of. He didn't even think it was an animal. It looked like an ugly old man with sunken eyes, pointy nose, and fanged teeth. Blood coated its face, lips and teeth and it was looking at him like he was its next meal.

"Shit." It came out as a whisper, and as the thing turned around and started heading for him he cursed again. "Shit!"

He held down on the trigger and let the bullets rip as he began stepping backwards. Every bullet hit its mark squarely in the chest. Problem was; they weren't doing a damn thing. The demon looking thing lunged at him, screeching loudly as it clasped its long fingered hands onto his shoulder, digging the nails in before it took it's fangs into the curve in his neck.

"Ahhh!" Greg let out a blood-curdling cry of agony. He felt his back hit the cement ground and his head smack on it. But the pain was small compared to the pain that was now emitting from his right shoulder.

The monster made noises between a growl and whine as it bit into his neck again, like it was trying to get a proper hold with its teeth. He cried out again as he struggled against the beast. Nothing he did worked; he may as well be trying to punch a brick wall.

He could feel the life drain out of him; like it was all being passed into the creature on top of him. He groped for something on the ground with his hands, anything he could use against this thing. He felt something in the tip of his fingers and he reached for it. Once he got a hold of it he realized it was a wooden stick.

He immediately thrusted it into the neck of the creature with all the strength he had left. The beast screeched into his ear, but he didn't care because he was immediately filled with relief as its jaws unclenched from his shoulder and neck. He jerked the wooden piece in its neck and kneed it off him. The creature rolled off and thrashed about on the floor beside him, and let out one last gargled/muffled cry. Then it laid still, which unnerved Greg more than it being alive did.

He pulled himself onto his elbows and dragged himself away from the creature. He brought himself to the beam and laid against it. There, he let himself relax and let his head fall to the side. He allowed his heavy eyes to droop close so he could focus on his breathing, which was becoming harder by the second.

The attack felt like it lasted minutes, but in reality he knew it was probably only a few seconds. Hence the reason Nick and Riley were only just arriving, stomping down the stairs like a bunch of elephants.

Greg grasped his neck where the thing had bit him, rasping for air. He tried to relax himself so he could attempt to breathe properly, but that idea wasn't working so well. He could hear Riley and Nick call his name simultaneously.

"Shit!" Nick swore.

Nick was either swearing about the creature or Greg and the officer; probably both. Greg couldn't tell, so he opened his eyes. He still couldn't tell, because now Riley was kneeling before him.

She took her bandana and pressed it to his wound. He grunted from the pain it caused.

"God, Greg; what happened?" Riley asked. Greg could hear Nick calling for an ambulance which was probably too far away to arrive on time.

Greg didn't really have the breath to explain, so he just shook his head and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard before taking another big breath in.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about it later." Riley reasoned. He felt her hand be placed to the side of his face and he leaned into its support. She let her thumb massage the side of his face to comfort him.

"The copter will be here soon, Greggo. Just hold on for me, okay?" Nick said. Greg opened his eyes to see Nick's filled with fear. Greg nodded the best he could before he closed his eyes again. He needed to focus on breathing regularly.

Riley and Nick exchanged worried looks before the sound of Jim Brass thumping down the stairs were heard.

"I got the First Aid kit, and I've got back up that will be arriving here shortly." Brass said.

"Thanks." Nick nodded as he took the kit.

"Jesus, what the hell happened?" Brass asked as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"I have a hunch that thing with a wooden stake in its neck is the one to blame. You the one to get it, G?" Nick asked.

He mostly asked Greg because he wanted him to stay awake. He knew he was alive by the loud rasping, but he needed him awake as well. It was just a race against time.

"Mm." Greg nodded slowly, his neck was feeling stiff.

"Damn, Reed." Brass looked despairingly at the man by the stairs. "He's got a wife and son." He whispered to Nick and Riley.

Nick shook his head in anger. He didn't want to get angry though, not in front of Greg when he was still struggling to stay alive.

Suddenly Greg's rasping became louder and he grabbed Riley's forearm. His eyes shot open as he struggled to breathe.

"Greg?" Riley gasped. Nick shouted Greg's name. Jim asked for the whereabouts of the emergency helicopter.

Greg's body began jolting and he fell onto his side, dragging Riley's arm with him. His breathing was labored and irregular as he clutched to her.

"Easy, Greg. Just try to relax, okay?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as she could.

"How far are they?" Nick asked Jim desperately.

"About ten minutes." Jim responded quietly.

"We don't have ten minutes!" Nick growled through clenched teeth.

Greg's gasping slowed and his eyes became distant. His hand clasped to Riley's shirt began to loosen its hold.

"Greg?" Riley asked, alarmed. "Greg! Don't you even freaking dare!" She shook him and shouted, "Greg!"

Brass and Nick looked on in distress. They couldn't do anything but watch their friend die.

Soon Greg's whole form lay still and Riley knew then that Greg was gone.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! This is my first CSI fanfic, so any constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be harsh. Thanks!**

**Talk to ya next time!**

**~ Butters 3**


	2. Revamped

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I had a bunch of tests and projects to finish up. I might be a little late with the next few chapters, this week I have a bunch of things planned and then in two weeks from now I will be gone for a week, camping. Busy, busy. But I'll be sure to update as quickly as I can!**

**Review responses:**

**almostkaity: Thanks, I was worried it wasn't that great!**

**x-vegasbaby: Yes, poor Greg, =( but thanks so much! Do I get a cookie now? =D**

**Disclaimer:As much as I wish to, I do not own CSI: Las Vegas or the characters in it; I just own this story line and any OC's I put in.**

* * *

Nick was kneeling beside Riley, keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder when the sound of a helicopter was heard. He looked up at Jim.

"What happened to ten minutes?"

"I did say _around_ ten minutes, but a little threat goes a long way. They were suddenly able to cut their time in half." Jim informed.

"We can still save him." Riley said hopefully.

She had been doing CPR for the past two to four minutes on Greg, but there had been no change. Nick was trying to stay positive and he liked Riley's optimism. He nodded in agreement as he stood up and then ran up the steps two at a time. He was back in seconds with two paramedics following him, the blonde one holding a portable defibrillator in his hand.

"Step back, Riley. They need to get to him." Nick warned her.

Riley stood and took a step back to let the paramedics pass and stood beside Nick. She chewed on her thumb nail as she watched them.

The browned haired paramedic lifted up his arm and pointed at the creature, "What the hell is that thing?" he asked, sounding frightened.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just work on the man in front of you!" Brass impatiently ordered.

Blondie ripped open Greg's striped dress shirt by the buttons and placed the pads in the designated areas and gave the other man the thumbs up.

Brownie waited until the machine was ready and pressed the button as he declared, "Clear". Greg's body jolted from the shock, but he showed no signs of life. The paramedics let the machine prep before Brownie announced, "Clear" again. Yet again there weren't any signs of life from Greg.

Riley looked clearly distressed now as she watched on and was unable to do anything to help. She had been suppressing until now. Nick noticed this and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. He wasn't going to let Riley see that he too was frightened because she needed him to be strong.

Brownie announced "Clear" for the third time and everyone held their breath. They were only disappointed when Blondie sighed when he couldn't find a heartbeat.

"There's nothing else we can do." Brownie somberly informed as he peeled the pads off of Greg's chest while Blondie turned off the machine.

Riley bit her lip as a tear slipped down her cheek. Nick fist clenched as he glared at the nearly decapitated creature. He felt like kicking it, but he knew that wouldn't bring Greg back. Jim turned around as he spoke into his radio.

"We'll go get the stretcher." Brownie told them as he and his buddy went up to the helicopter with defibrillator in tow.

Nick pulled Riley into a hug even if she didn't want one. She didn't resist as she struggled to keep the tears from escaping and he rubbed her back comfortingly. He was the one who really needed a hug because if he didn't have this to distract him, he would probably destroy the crime scene.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp behind the three and they all turned to look, their eyes wide with shock.

Greg had a hand up to his throat as he gulped in air. His gasps were loud and grating.

"Greg!" Riley and Nick exclaimed.

Riley ran the few steps to Greg and immediately kneeled down beside him, placing a hand overtop his own. Nick had only been a step behind Riley and had a hand on the back of Riley's shoulder. He didn't want to crowd Greg too much.

"Sweet, Jesus." Jim muttered. He spoke into his radio again, updating the lab on Greg's condition.

"Just take it easy, G. Deep, slow breathes, alright?" Nick advised.

Greg swallowed hard and gave a small nod as he did what he was told. He still felt cold as he gained control of his breathing, but he understood that he would be in shock after what had just happened. Now able to breathe, Greg let his hand lower from his neck down to his chest.

Suddenly he was filled with concern. He could feel the adrenaline; it was coursing through every vein in his body, but there was something missing. Something was wrong. He only realized what it was, as his hand now rest on his chest. He felt a new wave of adrenaline rush through his body. Something was very wrong indeed. He couldn't feel his heart beating.

There wasn't the familiar and strangely therapeutic thumping of a rapid heartbeat that always accompanied an adrenaline rush. The lack of this normal reaction unsettled Greg. Maybe he was imagining it. He was still in shock, so maybe he just wasn't paying attention to it. Maybe he couldn't feel it because his shoulder was causing so much pain that the area felt completely numb; organs within the region including.

They were going to think he was crazy, but he needed to know. Greg needed Nick or Riley to prove to him that he was wrong to assume that he could possibly be _alive_ right now without a heartbeat.

The two beside him noticed Greg stiffen again.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Riley asked.

"I- I can't, feel my, my heartbeat." Greg had to take brakes every few words to inhale.

"G, you wouldn't be breathing if your heart wasn't beating." Nick said.

"You just rhymed… Did you just make that up?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah, actually, I did."Nick smiled like he was proud of himself.

"Th-that's all cute, and everything, but I still, can't feel it beating."

Nick rolled his eyes "Why don't I check it for you, Greggo. I'll show you that your hearts beating."

Nick put two fingers to Greg's wrist. He moved their position. Then he moved them again. And then again. And again.

He appeared puzzled. "I can't find the pulse. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." He looked up at Riley for help then looked at Greg, "Don't get any ideas; I'm just not doing it right is all."

"Here, I'll check it at the source." Riley said.

She picked his hand up and then placed her hand over Greg's heart. Her eyes showed confusion. "I don't understand." Riley stated.

Just then the two paramedics trotted down the stairs holding a stretcher between them. When Brownie looked up he was shocked.

"You're alive!" he stated.

"I'm not so sure." Greg mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Blondie asked after he and his partner put the stretcher down.

"I feel like, I was gnawed on like, I was a puppy's chew toy." He responded.

The paramedic breathed out a small laugh. "How does it feel though? Does the area feel numb? Or does it hurt? If it hurts, how badly on a scale of 1-10?"

Greg took a deep breath in before saying, "It feels numb but, it also feels like a bunch of needles, are stabbing into my shoulder and neck."

"Okay." He said as he started unbuckling the straps on the stretcher.

Brownie put a hand to Greg's forehead."Cold and clammy. He's gonna need a blanket, Alex."

Alas a name. Blondie, now confirmed as Alex, got up immediately, "Alright, I'll be back."

Now knowing that Greg could still be saved he ran up the steps two at a time.

"How's he doing?" Jim asked, now finding it an alright to speak up. He didn't want to intrude before.

"He's doing awesome." Greg answered for Brownie.

"I thought you would want to save your breathe. It sounds like it takes too much effort. I wanted you to relax." Jim said, smiling at Greg's sarcasm. Even on the edge of death the guy was cracking jokes.

"Thanks Jim. You're a real nice guy." Greg breathed, rolling his head to the side so he could smile at Jim.

"I've been told that, once or twice. Not many people think you're sweet when you're arresting them."

"Hmm. Odd." Greg rasped. He cleared his throat as he turned his head back up.

Alex came quickly down the stairs with a blanket over his shoulder. He spread it open and placed it over Greg.

"Your right, Greggo, it is quite strange."

Greg smiled, happy that Jim played along since the jokes calmed him. The others smile as well; all except Alex who wasn't there to understand what was funny.

The paramedic put two fingers to Greg's wrist, "He's lost a lot of blood; I can barely feel a pulse."

Greg rolled his eyes as Nick raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so'.

"And he's definitely going to need stitches."

Alex placed the stretcher beside Greg, "Let's load him on the stretcher, Jason."

Jason nodded and placed a large pad to Greg's wound before putting the neck brace on the stretcher around Greg's neck.

"This might hurt a little." Jason warned.

Together the paramedics lifted Greg on the stretcher as gently as they could.

Greg still let out a pained groan. "Yep, that kinda hurt." He mumbled.

"Sorry, man." Jason apologized.

The paramedics brought Greg up the stairs and the others followed after them. When they arrived at the helicopter the paramedics loaded Greg in and tied him the stretcher down.

Nick and Riley both didn't want to leave Greg, but Nick realized Riley was more frightened for Greg because he had died, grasping onto her, and that must be more traumatizing for her.

Nick placed a hand on Riley's shoulder as the paramedics hopped into the helicopter. He had to yell over the loud spinning blades, "You go with him. I'm going to finish up the scene here with JIm, and we need somebody to be with him. I'll meet up with you later."

She turned around and gave Nick a big hug, "Thanks, Nick." before she stepped into the helicopter and sat beside Greg.

Nick stepped back from the helicopter and stood beside Brass. Riley waved to them as the helicopter rose and they both returned the wave before stepping back and returning to the inside of the house. An odd thought came to Nick's mind as he started taking pictures of the human-like creature's body.

"I can't tell if this things human or not. Who do you think is going to open this thing up; Dr Robbins or a vet?"

Brass gave the creature a side glance before looking at Nick, "For all I know, it's the Chupacabra."

In all technicality, he's not that far off….

* * *

**R&R please! Reviews make me smile =). Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be harsh. I'll probably need help with technical terms and such. Hope you like it so far!**

**Talk to you later!**

**~ Butters 3**


	3. A Bad Feeling

**LilDevyl: ****El Chupacabra means "The Goat-Sucker" in Spanish. The Chupacabra is a bloodsucking mythical creature that sucks all the blood out of farm animals and pets. The Chupacabra is in the South America and Mexico region and even in some parts of South-western North America. There were even some reports of it being as far as in Pennsylvania. **

**x-vegasbaby: ****Yay giant cookies! =D Thanks and I'll try. =)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! =D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters but I do own this plot and any new characters I present.**

* * *

"Why aren't they keeping me longer?" Greg asked. It's not like he enjoyed hospitals; he just knew there was something wrong that needed attention.

Riley was driving him to his apartment in the company SUV. It was just after sunset and it had only been about 13 hours since he arrived at the hospital. They gave him fluids, rabies shots, and stitched up his shoulder and neck. His neck was marred with bite marks and slices where the fangs raked across the skin. Other than a few bruises, those were all the damages he sustained from the attack.

During his hospital stay, the doctors all had a problem with the heart monitors. No matter which one they used they all seemed to malfunction. The temperature was low and they each declared that Greg had no heartbeat. But Greg being conscious and talking showed the machines wrong. The doctors apologized profusely and instead checked his blood pressure, which was in the healthy range after he was given the fluids.

Greg assumed it was all the excitement that finally exhausted him by morning. He awoke later that afternoon and was given his clothes while Riley filled out the forms. He felt like he had been thrown out of the hospital.

"They can't do anything else since the machines won't work for you. The doctors didn't feel safe giving you any major drugs, like anesthetics, that might have an adverse reaction with you. So they're sending you home." Riley assured him.

Greg turned his head away from the window to look at Riley. "Funny; how every heart monitor that came my way couldn't get a reading."

"Oh, please, not this again! You can't have blood pressure without having a heart that's beating to push your blood through your veins. You are 100% alive and working, Greg." She raked her fingers through her hair in annoyance.

"I bet their getting rid of me because they don't know what to do with me." Greg stared up out of the window to gaze at the stars. The sky was cloud free.

"Well, Greg, if you were listening to what I just said, then you would have already known that that is exactly why they're sending you home. There's nothing else they can do for you, so what's the point in keeping you there?"

Greg sighed. This had to be tenth time he had tried to convince her there was something wrong. And for the tenth time she had pushed it aside with what he and his fellow CSI's always use to reason things with; science. He decided he'd just drop it. This was obviously not going anywhere and he'd prefer not to bug her any more than he already had been doing so.

"No point, I guess." He admitted.

"Exactly." She smiled with what Greg knew as contentment because he wasn't beginning another argument.

A few minutes later the SUV found a parking spot in front of Greg's apartment building and Riley cut the engine. As they approached the door she held it open for Greg. His doctor had strongly recommended Greg not to carry anything over ten pounds with his injured arm so that the tendons could strengthen. After walking up the flight of stairs they walked down the hallway to Greg's apartment. Greg used his key to unlock the door before pushing it open with his good arm and turned the lights on as they entered into his living room.

He walked from the living room to the kitchen, placing his keys in a glass bowl on the counter before turning on the kitchen lights. The actions caused him to wince a little.

Riley noticed this. "Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

Greg sat on one of the bar stools beside the breakfast bar. "I think so, but if you want-" he wiggled his eyebrows as he put on a boyish grin.

"Ugh." She would have thrown a pillow at him if it wouldn't hurt him. "No thanks, Greggo. I think the oxycodone has made you a little loopy."

He chuckled lightly but didn't deny it. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I'm actually going to go to the lab. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, alright?" She was already opening the door to leave.

When Greg raised a brow immaturely she added, "Except for that."

He let his brow drop and smiled. "Yeah, alright. Thanks for bringing me home, Riley."

"You're welcome, Greg. I'll see you later." She turned and pulled the door after her.

As the door was about to shut he said his, "Bye."

After the door clicked shut, Greg looked around his apartment, noticing the disorganization and realizing all the few days off he was given. Maybe he should organize his apartment a little bit. He sighed and looked to the kitchen. Dirty dishes lay in the sink even though he had a dishwasher he could easily clean them in. he thought about it, wondering if he felt too lazy to do anything about it or not. He sat there awhile, not really thinking, but trying to see if he really felt like doing this.

He made up his mind with a sigh and stood up. He approached his door and locked all the locks, feeling unsafe by himself and then turned on his television. The silence was also unsettling. He wasn't tired so he might as well clean his apartment when he had thought about doing it and actually had the time to do it.

**~ ~ ~ Fwd ~ ~ ~ Fwd ~ ~ ~ Fwd ~ ~ ~ **

It took Greg almost the entire night to clean his apartment. His apartment was the size of Nick's and actually kind of a similar structure with room placements, causing him to wonder if the same contractor that built Nick's apartment complex had built his.

Greg threw out the last of the Windex blued paper towel that was also black from dust into his trash can. It was filled to the brim with paper towels in a similar state from other household products that had helped him dust and clean his apartment. He had saved the vacuuming for early morning (Around six) so he couldn't be yelled at and then finished cleaning his windows. He was and glad that it was all over. He was really going to keep his apartment clean from now on. That way, he wouldn't ever have to do this ever again.

Greg sighed tiredly as he walked into his bathroom and did his thing and then took a shower to wash all the dirt and cleansers off. When he was done he changed into some boxers and a Hanes t-shirt before he walked around his house, turning off the TV and all the lights before he made his way to bed. His arm was sore and throbbed like a heartbeat that he missed. He had almost forgotten his dilemma when his mind was consumed with cleaning and organizing his place. He still wanted to forget it.

He gingerly got under his covers and laid his head onto his pillow, being careful not to put too much pressure onto his injured shoulder and neck. It had been easy to fall asleep with riley beside him, knowing that he was safe in the hospital and that nothing could get him. But now he felt like a little girl, worrying that the Boogie-man was hiding under the bed and could attack him or some monster hiding in the closet would pop out and attack him once he had shut his eyes.

He wished he had his gun beside him, but right now it was at the lab being checked out. They'd find all of the guns bullets within that…. Person? Was it a person? Or was it some mutated animal; monster more likely? Greg didn't know, and honestly he didn't want to think of the creature any longer. Just thinking about it made his adrenaline spike.

He didn't have to think about the creature for long though, because he was soon overcome by exhaustion. His eye drooped closed and even if he had tried he wouldn't be able to open his eyes again because they were so heavy. Seconds later he was fast asleep.

**~ ~ ~ Fwd ~ ~ ~ Fwd ~ ~ ~ Fwd ~ ~ ~**

A long, loud and painful beep roused Greg from his sleep. It sounded as if it was in his ear and its sharpness aggravated Greg. He couldn't tell what it could be but one thing was for sure, it was seriously annoying. He was perfectly content in the blissfully deep sleep before the unknown noise startled him awake. He'd have to find it so he could end it.

His eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit room, the only light coming from behind the dark curtains that barely made it through the fabric. Groggily he looked around for the source of the noise but he hadn't been coherent enough to know what it could have been. Only when the beep blared once more did he find the source.

The noise belonged to his cell phone, which was atop his bedside drawer table. It was close to his head. No wonder it had been so loud. He reached for the phone several times before his deadweight of an arm could grasp the electronic. He flipped it open to see the screen read "27 Missed Calls". His eyes widened and he forgot about his balance, causing him to tumble out of his bed and onto the hardwood floor.

He landed with an "Oomf" and struggled to untangle himself from the sheets so he could find his phone from which he had dropped during the fall. Suddenly the song "Feel Like Makin Love" started playing somewhere within in the sheets. Thankfully Greg was able to pinpoint where the phone was and answered it on the second go around of the chorus.

"Hello?"

There was an audible sigh of relief on the other end of the line. A concerned but annoyed Catherine spoke, "You know if you needed more time off, Greg, you could have called me! I thought something was wrong!"

Wait. What? Greg was confused to say the least.

"Wait. What?"

"What do you mean, 'What?'? You had three days off of which you begged for instead of a week or two off. And then you decide you want the week off without telling anybody? What's come over you, Greg? You've never done this before." She sounded offended.

Greg was lost. Women always seem to start fights about something he had no clue about.

"I don't understand, Cat. I've only just got out of the hospital a day ago. I still have two days of time off left."

The other end of the line went concerningly silent. Now he was not only confused, but worried.

"Catherine?" Why wasn't she talking?

"Um, Greg. You've been out of the hospital for five days. Not one."

Greg's furrowed his brows. Now it was Greg's turn to be confused into silence. He was blank for a few seconds before he responded.

"Are you serious? Five days?" was his oh-so-brilliant response.

"Yes, Greg. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, all I've done for five days, apparently, is sleep. It's a little strange, but maybe it's a good thing?"

"Uh, why don't I send Nick and Riley up to you? They've closed the case and they've been worried sick about you when you didn't come to work today and the day before."

"Um, alright. Yeah, sure. Why not?"

He noticed she avoided his question, but he understood. He was as bit as startled about the information as he was.

"Ok, I'll let them know and they should be over soon."

"`Kay, bye, Cat." Greg said uncertainly.

"Bye, Greggy. Feel better."

With that the call was ended and Greg closed his phone. Whatever that creature did to him, Greg had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**So I'm gonna stop it there. Kind of filler-y but important. The "sleeping" thing will be explained the next chapter so it'll make sense. =)**

**I'm sorry if I killed that 3-4 days long change thing for those who like their classic vampire. But I really didn't know what to do with a resurrected Greg with an autopsy makeover sort of thing; it would be too much of a shock, I think, and it just wouldn't work out the way I planned. So instead I did the" sleeping" deal. There's more drama when it's less conspicuous then him wking up on an autopsy table and the team when doesn't believe Greggo, ya know? I'd figure that would make a better story… **

**What do you think? I hope you're enjoying this story ^-^ I'm having fun writing it =D R&R! Reviews make me smile =D **

**Talk to you next time!**

**~ Butters**


End file.
